Lockdowns and Broken Hearts
by Megs6292
Summary: Seattle Grace hospital gets put under quarantine when the interns are stuck in rooms by themselves and three doctors get sick and what happens when a certain doctor Sets his sights on Robin Scorpio? GreysGH cross chapter 7 up
1. Chapter 1: Meredith and Derek

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Greys Anatomy fic. I made it a crossover with Greys and General Hospital's Robin and Patrick.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meredith and Derek

_Derek voiceover: "There are three things that can make sleeping with another person unbearable-----even if you love them. Those three things are stealing the covers, being a bed hog and…Snoring!"_

Meredith slowly opened her eyes to find Derek propped up on his elbow watching her sleep like he had been doing for the past week.

"You're watching me again Derek,"

"Is that a bad thing?" Derek asked flashing his charming smile.

"Well it wouldn't be if this was the first time but you've been doing it all week!"

"I just like to get up early," Derek said hoping he sounded convincing.

Meredith just rolled her eyes and got out of bed and started getting dressed.

After a few minutes Derek dragged himself out of bed and did the same.

Patrick groaned as he tried to pull some of the covers over to his side of the bed since Robin had managed to wrap herself in all the covers, leaving him without any covers while the fan was running and all he had on was a pair of boxer shorts. Patrick rolled his eyes as he remembered the argument they had had the night before…

_"What are you doing?" Patrick asked as he saw Robin walk towards the fan and press the ON button._

_"I'm turning the fan on," Robin said looking at Patrick as if he had asked her the stupidest question in the world._

_"You do realize it's the middle of January don't you?"_

_"Yeah I realize that but I have weird bedtime habits, you've slept with me enough to know that,"_

_"Yeah I should know that shouldn't I," Patrick said resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Robin climbed into bed next to him._

Patrick just shook his head as he was brought out of his thoughts by the alarm clock going off. He watched as Robin turned on her side and slowly started opening her eyes. She blinked a few times in order to wake up and then asked

"Why don't you have the cover on?"

Patrick didn't say anything he just looked at Robin with the entire blanket Wrapped around her. After a few seconds she got the clue.

"I stole the covers again," Robin said more as a statement than a question.

"Yep, you hogged the covers again,"

"I'm sorry," Robin said apologetically.

Patrick gave Robin his dimpled smile "You know it's a good thing I love you,"

"Oh I know it is," Robin said leaning forward to kiss Patrick.

When they pulled away they glanced at the clock and saw how late it was. They immediately got up to get ready to go to work.

"What's wrong with you two?" Cristina asked her eyes dancing between Patrick and Derek.

"Nothing," Patrick and Derek said in unison.

Robin and Meredith just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"He says I snore," Meredith said simply.

Cristina nodded and then turned towards Robin.

"Okay why is Patrick having problems sleeping with you?"

"I steal the covers and turn to fan up too high,"

Cristina nodded and then turned towards George and Izzie.

"Do you guys have any sleeping issues you need to talk about while I'm in supportive listening friend mode?"

Izzie shook her head.

"Nope," George said as he was getting ready to walk out the door.

"Good," Cristina said.

"What about you and Burke?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah I'd like to know what's going on with that," Robin added.

Cristina looked at Meredith and Robin for a second and then pointed her finger at them.

"Don't you dare even bring up Burke we're still in a relationship it's just a relationship of silence,"

Robin started to open her mouth to say something but Cristina cut her off.

"Don't even say what I think you're going to say Robin," With that she walked out the door.

Patrick and Derek who had been laughing quietly stopped when Meredith and Robin glared at them.

A few minutes later everyone left the house to go to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2: Patrick and Robin

**Chapter 2: Patrick and Robin**

_Patrick voiceover: "Throughout your residency you look at the surgical board probably a million times to see when you have to perform surgery. You always remember the one thing you learned about that board as an intern: A quiet board is never a good sign."_

"You okay?" Patrick asked as he and Derek walked toward the surgical board.

"Yeah, I'm just tired because I didn't get that much sleep last night because of Meredith's snoring,"

Patrick laughed a little.

"I didn't sleep much either, I think Robin's trying to turn me into an icicle,"

"Why would you think that? Just because she steals the covers and insists the fan is turned on every night," Derek said teasingly.

"Yeah it kinda gave me that impression," Patrick said rolling his eyes.

"So how are things with you and your brother Nick?" Derek asked changing the subject.

"He still refuses to talk to me or my father because he has this idea that our father chose me over him when that's not the case, Bobbie neglected to tell him she was pregnant after they broke up and he left Port Charles and met my mom and had me,"

"He shouldn't take it out on you because your dad didn't know about him," Derek said as they approached the surgical board.

"I know but Nick doesn't see it that way," Patrick said scanning the board for his name.

"I don't have any surgeries until later this evening," Patrick commented.

"I don't have any until mid-afternoon,"

"It's a quiet board," Patrick stated.

"That's never a good sign," Derek added.

After a few minutes of silence Derek spoke.

"If you don't have any surgeries until this evening you could have more consult time with Robin…If you know what I mean," Derek said mischievously.

Patrick smiled.

"I like the way you think Derek,"

With that they walked away from the surgical board.

Izzie fumbled with the door handle to the on call room until the door flung open. She pushed Nick, the newest doctor on staff against the wall as they kissed.

"Lock the door," Izzie said breathlessly after they pulled away.

Nick reached over and turned the lock on the door and they made their way over to one of the beds. Izzie lay down on the bed and they kissed again, this one lasted longer and was more passionate than the first one. After they pulled away Izzie sat up and started pulling Nick's scrub top off but was stopped when her necklace got caught on it.

"Ow!" Izzie exclaimed when Nick moved slightly in attempt to unhook his scrub top from Izzie's necklace.

"Sorry,"

As they continued trying to untangle themselves they were oblivious to the chaos going on in the E.R.

"Where's Stevens and Dr. Spencer?" Bailey asked yelling over the noise of the E.R.

Bailey looked around but didn't see them so she yelled for the intern that was the closest.

"Karev go find Stevens and Dr. Spencer,"

Alex nodded and thought _I know exactly where they are._

He turned a corner and opened the door to the on call room. He laughed at what he saw: Izzie's necklace caught on Nick's scrub top which was half on and half off0

Izzie saw him laughing and shot him an icy glare.

"This is good Izz, really good," Alex said still laughing.

"Alex just shut up and unhook us,"

"Okay come on," Alex said as he started walking out of the room.

Izzie did move she just stood there and when Nick tried to move she held him back.

"Do you want to get unhooked or not?" Alex asked as he turned back.

"Yeah, just not out there," Izzie said pointing towards the hallway.

"Too bad you have to get unhooked out there because we have a patient in the E.R. that might need emergency surgery,"

Izzie rolled her eyes and followed Alex.

"You couldn't make this easy could you?"

"You know that's not in my nature," Alex responded sarcastically.

Izzie didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes again.

Once they got in the main area and Bailey saw what had happened she said "Karev unhook these two then all three of you get your butts down to the E.R. we have a severe head injury from a car crash and he is seeing double vision,"

Alex nodded in understanding.

"Who's doing the surgery?" Nick asked.

"Dr. Drake and Dr. Shepard and they need two interns to assist," Bailey said seeing the look on Nick's face at the fact his brother was the one performing the surgery.

After Bailey walked away Alex unhook Izzie and Nick and they all went to the E.R.

Alex and Izzie exchanged glances once they walked into the E.R. It was in complete chaos. They didn't have much time to think about anything because they heard both of their names being called.

"Dr. Stevens, Dr. Karev we need you over here now, you're both going to scrub in," Patrick yelled from across the room.

Izzie and Alex didn't hesitate, they went to scrub in while they got the patient ready for surgery, but they had no clue what they had gotten themselves into…

"You okay?" Patrick asked as he and Derek walked toward the surgical board. 


	3. Chapter 3: Izzie, Alex and Nick

A/N: I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out but here it goes...

**Chapter 3: Izzie, Alex and Nick**

_Izzie voiceover: "As interns we fight to scrub in on any surgery we can but there's always that one that we wish we hadn't scrubbed in on because we hadn't know what we were getting ourselves into."_

The surgery had been going on for a good hour and things had gone pretty smoothly until the patient flat lined.

"Karev call it," Derek instructed.

"Time of death 8:30 A.M."

After that Patrick and Derek walked out of the O.R. and headed for the waiting room. Izzie and Alex stood in silence for a few minutes before Izzie spoke up.

"They said he was having double vision but what if it wasn't caused by the head injury?"

"Double vision can be caused by some head injuries Izzie," Alex reasoned.

"With some injuries but, this wasn't that type of injury,"

"So you think the double vision was a symptom of something else?"

Izzie nodded.

"Yeah,"

Patrick and Derek were walking down the hall towards the waiting room. Patrick sighed he loved being a doctor but this was the one part he hated. They walked into the waiting room and a woman who looked to be in her early twenties stood up and walked over to them.

"How is he?"

Patrick and Derek exchanged glances.

"We tried but he flat lined on the O.R. table," Patrick said quietly.

The woman just nodded as if she was in shock.

Patrick and Derek walked out of the waiting room and started walking down the hall only to be stopped by Alex and Izzie.

"Dr. Shepard, Dr. Drake you said the patient was having double vision right?" Izzie asked.

"That's correct," Patrick clarified.

"I watched as you operated and the injury was severe but it wasn't severe enough to cause double vision,"

Derek and Patrick looked at each other for a second.

"You make a good point Dr. Stevens; we'll look into it,"

Izzie nodded and walked away.

Later that afternoon Patrick and Derek were in one of the consultation rooms with Dr. Bailey discussing what could've caused the double vision.

"What about encephalitis?" Patrick asked seeing as they had discussed every other illness that had double vision as a symptom.

"No, encephalitis causes high fever and hallucinations along with other things but not double vision,"

Dr. Bailey looked up from the paper she was reading to look at Patrick and Derek.

"But encephalitis Lethargica does,"

"That means Dr. Drake and I were exposed to it and so was Dr. Karev and Dr. Stevens,"

"That also means we'll need to be quarantined," Dr. Bailey stated.

Patrick and Derek nodded in understanding as Dr. Bailey got up to go down to Dr. Webber's office to explain what had taken place.

After Dr. Bailey explained what she had discussed with Dr. Drake and Dr. Shepard Dr. Webber started walking towards the main area preparing to put the hospital under quarantine. Once Dr. Webber got to the main area he spoke up.

"We are now under quarantine!"


	4. Chapter 4: Meredith and Derek

**Chapter 4: Derek and Meredith**

_Meredith voiceover: "Time. We go through a day and time can pass so quickly but when you're scared it can feel like time has come to a complete stop."_

At those five words it felt as if the hospital had come to a complete halt and everything was going in slow motion. Meredith looked across the room and locked eyes with Derek. Robin and Patrick grabbed each others hand and gave it a light squeeze. Everybody was forced to move once Dr. Webber started talking.

"Dr. Shepard, Dr. Drake, Dr. Stevens and Dr. Karev I need you over here now,"

Alex, Izzie and Derek automatically did as they were told but Patrick stayed behind. He turned to Robin and started to say something but she cut him off.

"Go on I'll be fine,"

Before Patrick could say anything else to Robin he heard Dr. Webber impatiently call his name again.

"Be careful okay," Patrick said since he knew it was already too late to get Robin out of the hospital.

"I'll be careful," Robin promised.

With that Patrick headed in the other direction.

Once all four doctors were together Dr. Webber started explaining what was going to happen.

"Since the four of you were in the O.R. with the infected patient you have to be in closed off rooms,"

"Okay which rooms do you want us to go to?" Alex asked.

"I was getting to that part Karev,"

Alex just nodded.

"I want Dr. Shepard and Dr. Drake to go to one of the rooms that's not occupied by a patient, Karev, Stevens I want you to go to the locker room. Nobody is allowed to enter one of these rooms without a protective suit are we clear?" Dr. Webber turning towards the other doctors.

Everybody nodded and did as they were told.

Izzie sat on the floor leaning against the set of lockers with a million thoughts running through her head at once.

Her first thought was_ oh my god we're under quarantine._ Her second thought was_ I'm stuck in a room with Alex._

Alex watched Izzie as she avoided his gaze by focusing her sights on the poster that was plastered on the wall above his head.

"You know we can't avoid speaking to each other the whole time we're in here Izzie,"

"Yes we can," Izzie said standing up and walking over to her locker and grabbing a magazine then, walking back over to her spot against the lockers. Alex just shook his head at Izzie's attempt to ignore him and just kept looking at her.

"You can quit looking at me Dr. Evil Spawn," Izzie said not realizing what she had said as she kept reading her magazine.

Alex didn't say anything he just mumbled

"_What_ if I don't want to Dr. Model?"

He laughed slightly as he remembered how he got the nickname Evil Spawn…

"_Morning, Dr. Model,"_

_"Dr. Evil spawn," Izzie replied not looking up from her locker._

_"Ooh, nice tat. Do they airbrush that out for the catalogs?"_

"I don't know. What do they do for the 666 on your skull?" Izzie asked sarcastically.Alex's thoughts were interrupted by Izzie speaking up.

"What's so funny?" Izzie asked looking up from her magazine.

"Nothing, Izzie if you're not going to talk to me because you think I've been trying to break you and Izzie up because there's something you need to know about him," Alex said trying to tell Izzie what he had been trying to tell her for the past week.

Izzie just shook her head.

"I don't want to know, not now at least,"

Alex rested his head against the wall and sighed because he knew what Nick was up to would hurt Izzie and she had been hurt enough.


	5. Chapter 5: Patrick and Robin

__

**Chapter 5: Patrick and Robin**

Patrick and Derek were staring at the ceiling in silence since there was nothing else to do.

"You're worried about Robin aren't you?" Derek asked.

"You're worried about Meredith,"

Patrick nodded taking his focus off the ceiling and putting it on the door.

After that Patrick and Derek just tried to go to sleep since their wasn't anything else to do but worry.

Back in the main area Robin was looking at a patients chart but couldn't concentrate. Robin closed the chart harder than she had intended to and this caused Meredith to look up.

"You can't concentrate either?"

"Nope, it's useless,"

"At least I know I'm not alone in the can't concentrate department, I'm afraid Bailey's going to get on my case if I don't start concentrating," Meredith said tightening her ponytail.

Robin looked at Meredith.

"She can't get on your case because you're worried about Derek, just like she can't get on me for being worried about Patrick,"

Meredith sighed, Robin did have a point.

With that Meredith walked away in attempt to try to get some work done, "try" being the operative word.

_Robin Voiceover: "No matter how hard we try not to worry it isn't always successful even though we try to go on as if everything is normal but, let's face it nothing is normal in a hospital on a good day but when we're under quarantine it's just downright chaotic."_


	6. Chapter 6: Alex, Izzie and Nick

**Chapter 6: Alex, Izzie and Nick**

_Alex Voiceover: "Eavesdropping. It can be a gift sometimes and a curse others. For example: When you have to tell someone that you care about or dare I say love, something that could possibly hurt them."_

Alex watched as Izzie drifted off to sleep while she had her head rested against the locker. He saw a tiny smile cross her face and wondered what she was dreaming about, all he knew was when she found out what Nick was up to it would really hurt her. He sighed as he remembered one of the conversations they had before they ever slept together…

_"Why do you do that?"_

_"Do what?" Alex asked in a confused tone._

_"Act like a jerk whenever anyone but me is around. They hate you enough as it is,"_

Alex knew he was a jerk, he had cheated on Izzie and then gotten jealous of Denny but he would never do what Nick was doing to her. He looked up on the wall to see what time it was. The clock read: 12:03 A.M. He took one look at Izzie and fell asleep. Izzie shifted her position against the lockers but the smile never left her face as she slept…

_"I didn't know you still feel that way about me,"_

_"Me either," Alex confessed._

_"I can't…I just…" Izzie said letting her sentence trail._

_"Alex gets it Alex is sorry he's such an idiot,"_

_"Can Izzie Buy Alex a drink?" Izzie asked laughing slightly._

Izzie slowly opened her eyes long enough to see Alex propped up against the wall with his head bent forward. As she started to drift back to sleep she wondered_ why was I dreaming about Alex?_

Back in the closed off room both Patrick and Derek were finally starting to fall asleep when all of the sudden Derek woke up with a terrible headache. He winced as the pain grew slightly sharper. Patrick heard all of this and walked over to where Derek had been trying to sleep.

"Headache?" Patrick asked even though that's what it seemed to be.

Derek just nodded.

Since they couldn't leave the room Patrick did the only thing he could do, he pushed the code button.

Meredith and Robin lay on the bunk beds in the on call room, Meredith on the top bunk and Robin on the bottom one. They had been intent on working despite the fact Patrick and Derek were quarantined along with Alex and Izzie but Bailey had insisted they go to the on call room and get some rest.

"Is it wrong that I wish that patient hadn't come in today?" Meredith asked as she stared up at the ceiling since there was nothing better to do.

"No, it wouldn't be considered wrong, I think we all wish that patient had come in today,"

Meredith just nodded, not that Robin could hear the rocks shaking around in her head.

The room was silent until Cristina busted into the room.

"Could you be any louder?" Robin and Meredith asked in unison.

"Sorry," Cristina replied sarcastically without thinking twice about it.

Robin and Meredith just nodded ignoring Cristina's sarcastic tone.

Cristina opened her mouth and Meredith and Robin could see something was wrong.

"What's wrong Cristina?" Meredith asked worry etched in her voice.

"It's Derek…they had to admit him because he was having symptoms of Encephalitis Lethargica,"

"Am I allowed to go see him?" Meredith asked hopping down from the top bunk.

Cristina just nodded her head yes and followed Meredith out the door, Robin did the same.

After Meredith suited up she walked into Derek's hospital room. She heard the steady beeping of the bedside heart monitor as she sat down. Without saying a word Derek took hold of Meredith's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'll be okay Meredith,"

"You don't know that Derek," Meredith said feeling tears brim her eyes.

Derek gave her that McDreamy look and spoke up.

"We worked way to hard to be together for me to leave you now so, I'm sorry but you're stuck with me,"

Meredith gave a little laugh and a tear escaped her eyes and Derek gently wiped it away with his thumb. Meredith didn't say anything she just stayed seated in the chair she was in refusing to move.

When Meredith walked out of Derek's room George, Cristina and Robin were standing outside. She didn't provide any information she just walked away from Derek's room and headed for the on call room, the three just followed close behind. Once they reached the on call room Meredith sat on one of the beds and before she could be asked what happened tears started cascading down her cheeks, one after the next. George and Robin sat on either side of her and started hugging her while Cristina knelt in front of her.

"He was in the position of the patient instead of the doctor but he was still McDreamy, he was still my McDreamy," Meredith choked out despite the tears clogging her throat that were making her speech barely audible.

"Okay Meredith calm down first and then talk,"

After a few minutes Meredith calmed down and was able to speak.

"Okay what happened?" Cristina asked.

"I went into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed and he grabbed my hand and told me he'd be okay,"

The three nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I told him he didn't know that for sure then, he gave me the McDreamy look and said we worked too hard to be together so I'm stuck with him," Meredith finished explaining.

The three just nodded not knowing what to say to console her. After that nobody said a word they just sat in silence.


	7. Chapter 7:Meredith and Derek

**Chapter 7: Meredith and Derek**

_George voiceover: "We hate to see our friends hurt so it's a natural instinct to want to fix whatever has gone wrong because don't want them to be in pain. But sometimes things are out of our control and we can't fix them._

George got up from the chair he was sitting in as he heard Meredith's start her constant snoring. After much convincing from him, Robin and Cristina Meredith agreed to try and get some sleep. George had agreed to stay in the on call room to make sure she actually fell asleep. He walked out the door and quietly shut the door behind him.

"How is she?" Robin asked as she walked up to George.

"She finally fell asleep, how's Derek?"

"He has a pretty high fever but he's stable for the moment,"

George nodded.

"How are you? I mean considering Patrick is still in the quarantine room,"

"I'm fine," Robin said hoping she sounded convincing.

George rolled his eyes.

"I swear you and Meredith use that word so much it should be illegal,"

Robin just smiled in response.

"I'll be okay,"

George just nodded and hugged Robin.

Alex slowly opened his eyes to find Izzie still sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock. It read: 7:00 A.M. They had been under quarantine for a full twenty four hours. He looked over in Izzie's direction and noticed she was starting to wake up so he looked away. Izzie felt herself wake up and groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes and her gaze automatically went to Alex who was looking at her with amusement.

"I'm shocked, is Izzie Stevens actually not being Miss Perky first thing in the morning?" Alex asked teasingly.

Izzie smiled and said "Well I'm usually more perky because I got to sleep in a bed instead of on a locker room floor,"

"You have a point sleeping on the floor can make a person grumpy," Alex said rubbing the back of his neck.

Before Izzie could say anything she noticed Cristina walking into the locker room with a protective suit on.

"What's wrong Cristina?" Izzie asked standing up.

"It's Derek…he caught the virus,"

"How's Meredith?" Izzie asked.

"We just got her to sleep after trying since midnight,"

Izzie just nodded.

When Cristina was halfway out the door Izzie decided to speak up.

"Hey Cristina thanks for us updated and have you spoken to Burke yet?"

"You're welcome and no, I haven't spoken to Burke yet," Cristina replied rolling her eyes as she walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Izzie spoke up.

"Meredith must be miserable right now,"

Alex looked at Izzie and recognized the look she got when she got really worried.

"It'll be okay Izz, Derek and Meredith will be okay," Alex said hoping to reassure Izzie.

"You don't know that Alex, if Derek caught the virus what says one of us won't?"

Alex sighed because he didn't know how to reassure Izzie on that one.

"We hardly came into direct contact with the patient we'll be fine,"

Izzie looked at Alex with a look he couldn't quite place, it was a look of fear and…Concern? He wasn't sure.

"I hardly came into contact with the patient Alex, you had a lot of contact with the patient," Izzie said trying to hide the worry in her voice. It obviously hadn't worked, that was apparent by the smirk on Alex's face.

"Oh god here goes the ego!" Izzie muttered.

"You're worried I might catch the encephalitis Lethargica virus and get really sick aren't you?" Alex asked his smirk growing even wider as he saw Izzie's face turn red.

"Okay, what if I was worried about you? You just ruined it when you went all egotistical jerk on me," Izzie said walking away from Alex and heading towards her locker.

"I'm always an egotistical jerk you should know that by now," Alex said as Izzie removed her scrub top.

"You weren't always a jerk…At least with me anyway,"

"Okay yes, when I was with you it was easier not to be a jerk," Alex said walking around to his locker and grabbing a new scrub top as Izzie walked away from her locker.

"What about Denny or Nick you acted like a jerk--" Izzie started but was cut off by Alex.

Alex sighed and before he knew what he was saying words started spilling out of his mouth

"I know I was a jerk when Denny was admitted to the hospital but that was only because I was jealous and dare I say hurt,"

Izzie sighed trying to hide her surprise since Alex had shown nothing but jealousy towards Denny or at least that's what she had seen but then again maybe she missed something.

Alex waited for Izzie to lash out at him but to his surprise she didn't.

"I should've figured it out, that you weren't just jealous you were hurt because I picked him instead of you,"

Alex shook his head.

"You were in love with him I didn't understand why but you seemed happy so after a while I just tried to deal with it, even if I didn't like it,"

"But the night of prom when you picked me up and carried me out of the hospital--" Izzie was cut off by Alex.

"But nothing, you remember when you said Denny was twice the man I'd ever be?"

Izzie nodded.

"I knew there was truth to that otherwise I wouldn't have cheated on you with Olivia right before I found out I'd failed my board exams so I backed off even though I knew I still lov--cared about you," Alex said catching himself.

Izzie smiled slightly and thought _the syph nurse._

"I remember when I found out Meredith was helping you with your board exams I didn't know who to be angrier at, Meredith for helping you or you for cheating on me,"

"I think you were angrier at me," Alex said smiling slightly.

"Yeah considering I just broke down crying when I was trying to help you study,"

Alex just smiled.

After a few minutes Izzie spoke up again.

"Now about the whole Nick thing…"

"Yeah about that--" Alex said preparing himself to tell Izzie what he had heard.

"I'm not ready to hear about that yet but I'll tell you when I am,"

Alex sighed.

"But you do understand this isn't something I just made up?"

Izzie nodded.

"I understand,"

With that they sat back down but instead of sitting away from each other they sat next to each other. In silence.


	8. Chapter 8: Patrick and Robin

**Chapter 8: Robin and Patrick**

_Patrick voiceover: "Older brothers. They can be a pain in the butt when you've lived with them all your life but, when you just recently found out that you have a brother it can make it difficult to make a bond…Especially when that brother would do anything to get back at you for something that was out of your control._

Robin squirmed her way into a protective suit as she walked toward the room Patrick was in only to be stopped by Nick.

"What do you want?" Robin asked in a sharp tone.

"Nice talking to you too," Nick said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm usually a more polite person but if somebody treats somebody I love like crap I can get mean,"

Nick gave an exasperated sigh.

"This all comes back to me being mad at Patrick doesn't it?"

"Well yeah, when you try to punish Patrick for something that was out of his control,"

Nick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay how is it not his fault?"

"Think about it, Bobbie and Noah were together two years before Patrick was even born and they broke up, Bobbie found out she was pregnant after they broke up, I'm not blaming Bobbie but she was the one that decided not to tell Noah she was pregnant with you so Noah couldn't have choose Patrick over you because he didn't know about you in the first place," Robin finished.

Nick just shook his head.

"You don't believe me," Robin stated.

"No,"

"You're being a bullhead,"

"I could say the same thing about you," Nick retorted.

Robin just shook her head.

"You may think you're the total opposite of the way Patrick was but you really aren't,"

Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Please enlighten me,"

"You're overly confident, domineering, arrogant and a womanizer who will chase anything in a skirt,"

Nick laughed slightly.

"So you're basically saying I have all the qualities that made you fall in love with my brother,"

Robin narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even go there,"

Before Nick could respond they heard Bailey ring from across the hall.

"Dr. Spencer, Dr. Scorpio is there a problem?"

"No Dr. Bailey," Robin said before Nick could speak.

Bailey let her gaze dance between two for a second before walking away mumbling "Doctors and their messed up social lives,"

Robin just sighed and started walking towards Patrick's room leaving Nick to stare after her. Nick watched as she disappeared down the hall and a light bulb went off in his head as to how he could get back at Patrick.

Robin slowly opened the door to find Patrick pacing back and forth in front of the window and smiled despite the situation they were in with the quarantine. Patrick stopped pacing once he saw Robin in the doorway.

He smiled as Robin walked into the room and stood in front of him and intertwined her fingers with his. He automatically noticed hint of annoyance etched in her features.

"Should I even try to guess why you look so annoyed?"

Robin smiled and said "I ran into your oh so charming older brother and we got into a disagreement about the same thing you guys have been arguing about for months' but don't worry about I can handle him,"

"You shouldn't have to since I'm the one he's mad at,"

"Don't worry about it right now," Robin said sitting on the bed and Patrick sitting down right next to her. Robin rested her head on Patrick's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked as he glanced over at Robin and recognized the look she got when she was scared or worried.

"What's wrong Robin?" Patrick asked softly.

"Nothing I'm fine," Robin said not meeting Patrick's gaze.

Patrick sighed if Robin wouldn't tell him what was wrong by him flat out asking her he'd have to try another tactic.

"Man, George was right,"

Robin narrowed her eyes.

"Right about what?"

"About the fact you and Meredith use the word fine so much it should be taken out of the dictionary,"

Robin rolled her eyes and smacked Patrick's arm playfully.

"Now tell me what's wrong,"

"I'm just scared considering that in less than twenty four hours Derek got the virus and--" Robin was cut off by Patrick putting his finger over her mouth.

"You're afraid I'll end up getting sick, I know," Patrick said pulling Robin into a hug.

Robin felt herself relax at the familiarity of the way Patrick held her. Patrick closed his eyes as he felt Robin's tears soak through his scrub top and he held her for most of the morning.


End file.
